


R

by zhihudechuizi



Category: r - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhihudechuizi/pseuds/zhihudechuizi
Kudos: 3





	R

【继国兄弟】

#根据之前看到的一个黄漫片段改编，增加了自己想要的设定  
可能有些牵强但是会让两人HE的【鳄鱼笑】  
开篇会以岩胜作为第一人称进行描述，后面会渐渐变成第三人称的。  
这篇是为了黄暴而写的！  
里面会有很多羞耻play！  
描写可能不符合人体还请大家忽略【毕竟我超不会写H！】#

00.  
鬼。  
一个不知道从什么时候开始存在的强大怪物。  
不生不死，只要不是被砍下头就能恢复。  
粘上鬼的血液有很大几率变成鬼。  
鬼以人为食  
强大的鬼不吃普通人。  
鬼自从出现后就有猎鬼人。  
猎鬼人。  
以杀鬼为终身目标。  
以凡人之躯砍杀恶鬼。  
但猎鬼人不像鬼一样只要不被砍下头就能复活。  
猎鬼人和普通人一样，  
只要受伤就会虚弱，断肢不会复生。  
拥有稀血的猎鬼人比普通猎鬼人更为强壮，在与鬼战斗中其血液能发挥出微妙作用。  
是强大的鬼所追求的极品食物。  
稀血。  
即血中极品。  
鬼中有传言吃一个稀血相当于吃十个、百个、甚至上千个普通人。  
在这个世界上，稀血想要存活有两个选项。  
一是变成比普通猎鬼人更强大的猎鬼人去猎杀恶鬼。  
二是变成圣乳，辅助猎鬼人去猎杀恶鬼。  
圣乳。  
稀血变异而来。  
其乳汁可以帮助猎鬼人恢复体力，可以缓解猎鬼人的受伤情况。  
强大的猎鬼人身边必定有一个圣乳。  
圣乳都是较弱的女性。  
不过也有例外。  
那就是继国家的长子——继国岩胜。

01.  
我是继国家的长子。  
从小天资聪颖，也十分刻苦。  
我的剑术远超同龄人，再加上是稀血。  
我坚信  
我以后会作为强大的稀血猎鬼人  
砍杀恶鬼，将继国的名号传扬下去。  
我一直这么坚信着。  
直到十六岁的资质检测  
一直以世界最强大的剑士为目标的我在那天  
发生了翻天覆地的变化。

虽然人人都知道继国家的长子十分勇猛  
没有多少人知道继国岩胜有个同卵双胞胎弟弟  
那就是在寺中修行的缘一。  
双胞胎在战国时期贵族家里是不详的特征  
继国当家人在夫人生下第二个孩子后想要处决额头有异样花纹的弟弟  
却被暴怒的夫人拦下  
无可奈何继国当家人赐予弟弟“缘一”的名字，把他丢到狭小的房间生养  
并告知夫人，缘一必须在能独立后上寺庙修行，并在十六岁后回家参加资质检测

我是渴望有个弟弟或者妹妹的  
在我每天不间断的挥舞着手中的木刀  
在我因为犯错不容许吃一口饭一滴水的时候  
我的侍伴总会向我炫耀他有个好妹妹  
会在他手被木刀划伤的时候给他包扎  
会在他被罚的时候悄咪咪过去给他甜腻的糕点

“其实我一点都不喜欢甜的东西，但是妹妹只要把糕点塞到我手中我一定会吃的！”  
侍伴家境比不上我、剑术比不上我，我各方面比他都有优势  
但是我总有一种莫名其妙的失败感  
“我也会分给妹妹一半啦，分给她一大半妹妹会撒娇地说‘兄长对我最好了’。这个时候我感觉就算是天上的月亮我也能给她摘下来！”  
多么美妙的兄妹情  
我也希望有个兄弟能够陪伴着我，哪怕他什么都不会，我也会努力学习剑术保护他。  
“岩胜阁下！听说你出生的时候是双胎，那么你应该也有个弟弟吧？”  
嗯？  
我好像听过父亲说过这事  
说我有个不详的双胞胎弟弟

那时候我为有亲兄弟的消息而感到兴奋  
却不知道我那弟弟是一个什么样子的存在  
那么不详  
那么…

我悄悄跑到弟弟在的地方  
弟弟住在那么狭小的地方  
连我房间一半大都没有  
跟我听父亲说过的牢狱似的  
他在一个狭小的房间里活动，早饭晚饭会给他放到房间前  
我去看时  
照顾他的仆人仿佛知道了弟弟是家里不欢迎的存在  
提供的饭都是一些粗糙的茶饭  
没有鱼，也没有蔬菜  
也没有炎热之地盛产的水果  
等弟弟出来后我才看见  
他是那么的瘦弱  
他抓着茶饭往嘴里塞  
我从来没有见过那种颜色的茶饭

“别吃了”  
我拉住弟弟的手，发现他身上有细小的伤痕  
我去摸，弟弟瑟缩地往后靠了一下  
我心中的无名火顿起

我之后把弟弟身边的仆人处置并更换了  
母亲大人从我的嘴里听到了这件事执意要亲自照顾弟弟  
不惜拖着病体搬到弟弟那边住

父亲大人因为我去了那里而大发雷霆  
并且禁止我之后再去  
“谁要听大人讲的话啊。”侍伴嚼着饭团向我讲述他的经验之谈。  
“之前我父亲说我跟妹妹在一起玩会变得软弱，我当时疏远了我妹妹，然后！你知道发生了什么吗岩胜阁下！”  
“唔？发生了什么？”我漫不经心地把玩着手里的苹果  
据说是从东方来的，之前我尝过，汁水丰盈、口感黏腻，很讨小孩子喜欢。  
“我的妹妹啊！我妹妹哭了啊！”侍伴张牙舞爪地比划，“妹妹那天拉着我的衣角说‘哥哥是不是讨厌我了？’”  
讨厌？  
“所以说大人就是讨厌，明明我跟妹妹关系那么好还非得说跟妹妹在一起会娘娘腔。啧，听妹妹的贴身女仆说我不理妹妹以后妹妹还生病了，饭都吃不香了。”侍伴说完恶狠狠地咬下饭团，“岩胜阁下你说，就算我一直跟妹妹玩，我是不是也是顶天立地的男子汉！”  
“是是，”我敷衍地安抚侍伴，然后把饭团包起来，“你少吃点。”  
“岩胜阁下！这可是鲜美的金枪鱼饭团诶！我平时很少吃到的！您包起来干啥？我还想带回去给妹妹尝尝。”  
我看了眼侍伴，从包好的饭团里拿出一个给他，“诺，这个给你妹妹。”  
“太少了啊！”  
“女孩子又吃不了多少，这些我要给弟弟拿去。”  
哀嚎着的侍伴停下来，然后一脸坏笑地捅了捅我。  
“岩胜阁下跟弟弟阁下相处地很好啊。”  
我看着怀里的饭团跟苹果，笑着跟他说。  
“弟弟很听话，就是不太爱说话。我现在要去他那里，你别忘了给我打掩护。”  
“肯定的！岩胜阁下！”

是啊  
如果我不常去陪着弟弟，弟弟会不会认为我讨厌他呢？  
万一担心地生病可不好  
父亲说的一定会给家族带来灾祸肯定是假的  
我上次见了他不是什么事情也不会发生吗？  
等我长大了继承继国  
我一定会把弟弟带到家里  
无论是做生意也好  
还是做一个普通剑士也好  
我都会让他安稳地度过一生的

02.  
那么我是从什么时候开始厌恶这个弟弟的呢？  
啊  
大概是那个时候

那天我在跟父亲的下属练剑  
又是没能击中下属的一次训练  
父亲的下属倒是很温柔的结束后抚摸着我的头  
“岩胜阁下的目标是世界第一的剑士啊。”  
我把头上的手打下去。  
“还差的远呢。”  
那个人紧接着又露出微笑  
“但是也不远哦，我相信岩胜阁下很快就可以打败我了。”  
什么嘛  
马上打败父亲的下属这件事肯定会发生的  
为什么他会笑啊  
真是可恶啊

下属看着长子一脸不屑，但是耳朵通红  
笑得更开心了  
“岩胜阁下是个容易害羞的孩子呢。”  
“？你在胡说什么？”

被父亲的下属鼓励后，我走到自己一个人练剑的地方独自挥剑  
横劈  
竖劈  
每天那么机械地挥舞直到自己再也没有力气挥动手中的木刀

突然我的背后传出一个空灵的声音  
“兄长大人的目标是世界第一的剑士吗？”  
是谁？！  
我转过头来发现弟弟不知道什么时候站到背后  
被他那双看似没有光芒的眼睛盯着，我浑身上下冒出冷汗  
紧接着他扬起笑容  
“那我要成为世界第二的剑士。”  
我看着弟弟说完这句话就消失了  
然而我还是盯着他站的松树下  
过了许久才发现  
我没有发现弟弟什么时候走的  
以及  
弟弟刚刚好像笑着说话了？

第二天我再到父亲下属前训练的时候  
我发现弟弟早就在那里等待了

下属抚摸着他的头笑着给弟弟介绍剑术的起始  
然后给了他一把木刀

“啊，岩胜阁下你来了，”属下对我挥了挥手，“我先教一下缘一阁下，请稍等一下。”

我站在旁边，看着属下摆好了姿势  
弟弟也模仿着站好  
有些不对  
不过等下我会帮他纠正的  
等下我会…  
帮他纠正的…

我的双眼还没有看清  
弟弟仿佛是挥舞了三下木刀还是四下  
那个我一直打不过的下属便倒在地下  
翻着白眼口吐白沫  
之后很久没有再见过那个下属

事后我才知道  
那个下属回去后  
被弟弟打过的地方全肿了  
养了很久才消下去

“真是个天才啊。”  
是啊  
往常称赞我的话语现在全部都用来形容弟弟  
我之后问过弟弟为什么能够击倒那个下属  
弟弟说的话我全都听不懂  
然后看着弟弟一脸无所谓地说讨厌剑术，讨厌木刀砍中人的肌肤的触感  
让我跟他一起玩游戏

我心中燃起更大的火焰  
我拍掉他的手，走回了自己的寝室  
午夜降临  
我躺在床上想  
弟弟比我更有才华  
那个下属应该把消息报告到父亲那里了  
弟弟比我更好发扬继国家的光荣  
我会变得跟以前的弟弟一样  
在狭小的空间苟且存活  
吃着馊饭  
穿着单薄的衣服  
尤其是我被弟弟讨厌了  
我把他的手甩开了  
我以后会是一个人  
一个人

“兄长大人在吗？”  
那个空灵的声音又在耳边响起  
我推门一看  
弟弟跪坐在我的门前  
脸上没有任何表情  
无法分析  
无法知道他在想什么

“母亲大人去世了。”  
“什么？”我愣着看着弟弟  
虽然跟母亲大人的交集不多  
但我心里是很尊重她的  
甚至羡慕弟弟一看见母亲大人就上前抱住她  
可是母亲大人死了弟弟脸上却是什么表情都没有  
看不出一丝悲伤  
“具体事情您从母亲大人的贴身女仆那里得知，”弟弟依旧跪坐在地上，“我会启程去寺庙。”  
为什么  
为什么你眼中没有任何波动？  
母亲大人死了啊  
那个我没见过几次面的母亲大人死了啊  
我光想想眼泪就要掉下来了  
为什么你还能这么有条不紊地说话，甚至要离开这里？

弟弟突然直起身子，在怀里摸索了一阵，掏出一个破旧的笛子，脸上露出微笑。  
“兄长大人的笛子我会好好保存的。今后我在外漂泊，会把此笛当做兄长大人，今后兄长大人会一直陪伴在我身边。”

恶心  
有种不适感在胃里翻涌  
我感觉甚至我一开口就会吐出来  
我看着弟弟几乎没带着什么东西，就怀揣着那个破旧的笛子，光着脚走远了  
我没有给他任何东西，早就准备好的包裹也没有拿出来，就单单站立着看着他走远

之后我去母亲大人的房里，贴身女仆给了我母亲的日记  
我才知道母亲大人已经抱恙很久，甚至之后左半身都不能动  
我才知道我以为的那个看似废物的弟弟已经成为一个能保护他人的…  
真正的剑士。  
03.  
那是令帝国所有人都关注的一天  
那天传奇剑士世家继国家的长子开始进行资质检测  
哦，还有继国家突然冒出来的次子  
很多有圣乳的家族都盯着这次检测  
等长子检测出优秀，就献上家里的女儿  
一是协助长子杀鬼，二是传承继国血脉  
终于，令人期待的这一天终于…

“啊…唔…”继国岩胜训练完后在寝室休息  
自从十四岁开始，岩胜的剑术仿佛遇到了瓶颈，甚至胸口开始莫名疼痛  
岩胜一直没有告诉父亲  
一直在强迫自己做训练  
哪怕挥不动时，只要想到自己已经九年未见的弟弟  
双手顿时有了力气

九年后的自己还未能达到九年前弟弟第一次拿刀的程度  
怎么可以休息  
岩胜抱着这个信念一直挥剑至今

“大人，”贴身仆从赶来，“缘一大人已经到达主家。”  
“去给他安排东南的房间，一日三餐不得误，饭后给他上一些甜咸口的糕点。”岩胜收起手中的刀，走向寝室，“我要更衣出去。”  
自缘一去寺庙，逝去的主母日记里表明缘一对继国家继承人不感兴趣后，岩胜仍旧被当做继承人，近几年开始让他管理家族处理一些事情。缘一回来后的住宿也是岩胜处理。

岩胜来到缘一的房间，看着那个儿时跟自己长得差不多的弟弟已经长成俊美的青年  
脸还是跟以前没有任何表情，看不出他到底在想什么  
身上依旧是单薄破旧的麻衣  
缘一坐在靠窗的位置，手里把玩着什么东西，看见岩胜过来转头对着岩胜微笑  
“好久不见，兄长大人。”

岩胜眉头紧皱，让下仆拿来几套自己还未穿过的新衣  
“试试，因为不知道你的身形就按照我的做了，不合适再改。”  
缘一穿上后，袖子跟手腕有一块距离  
岩胜发现缘一好像比他高大许多  
“小了，回头给你改一下。”  
“不用了兄长大人，”缘一穿着衣服好奇地看着上面的纹路，“衣服的事事后再说，倒是兄长大人的身体…”  
“没事！”岩胜打断了缘一的话，“我的身体好得很，”  
“反而是你，无论资质检测结果如何，你不准再自己一个人去寺庙了！既然有继国之名，就要好好将继国家的光辉发扬光大！”  
缘一停下手里的动作，看着岩胜  
“是，兄长大人。”

岩胜气冲冲地从缘一屋里走出来  
回到自己房间里拿起刀又开始自己的训练

停下你心中的暴怒  
这不是武士该有的行为  
要行之如水  
要动之如风  
要立之如松  
要…

“哈…啊哈…啊哈…”  
岩胜将木刀丢在地上  
毫无姿态坐在地上喘气  
如果，如果缘一的天赋是自己的多好  
如果，如果缘一并不像小时候有天赋多好  
如果，如果没有缘一…

那天阳光正好，是鬼不会出现的天气  
但是太过炎热  
仿佛把大地晒焦  
仿佛  
仿佛能把我心中的阴暗晒出来…

我站在资质测试的台上，周围是来看我测试的人  
他们倒吸气的声音刚过  
现在我的耳边传来他们细声讨论的声音  
我的听觉从未那么灵敏  
我不敢置信地看着宣布结果的人

“缘一阁下评级——超等！！！”  
此时耳边又传来别的声音  
我紧握着的双手突然放下  
低着头不顾礼仪地跑出这个地方

我的测试——  
我的资质测试——  
我的资质测试是——

“继国岩胜——圣乳”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
04.  
继国家的这次资质测试成为人们口中的闲言  
直到下次有更大爆炸点的事情发生  
毕竟继国家从来没听过的次子资质拿到了超等，据说比现在帝国第一剑士还强  
而广被众人所知的长子则是圣乳  
这是第一次出现男性圣乳呢

在岩胜的房间  
鉴乳师端坐在床前  
“岩胜阁下…请您做出决定，请不要再逃避了 。确定您乳汁的质量我们才好给您配置猎鬼人。”  
岩胜还是躲在被子里不出来。  
“请您快些，趁着检测刚结束，人们还没有散去…我们好为您配置更强大的猎鬼人。”  
缘一端坐在鉴乳师旁边

家主在和其他家族掌权人谈论利益相关的事情  
只能让新更换的继承人缘一来查看长子鉴乳一事  
缘一看着岩胜颓废地缩在被子里，忍不住呼唤。  
“兄长大人？”

被子被掀开，岩胜满脸通红地坐在面前，眼里似乎有着泪光。  
“麻…麻烦…麻烦您了…”  
岩胜平时高昂的头此刻贴在被子上。

“岩胜阁下，现在请您打开衣服，露出您的胸部。”  
岩胜双手颤抖地拉开衣襟  
褐色的乳头遇见空气颤巍巍地挺立着。  
鉴乳师双手摸上去，揉搓着平坦的胸部。  
“岩胜阁下，请问您平时有没有胸部发闷的情况？”  
咬唇抑制住呻吟的岩胜抬头看了眼鉴乳师，发现这是不可避免的问题  
“唔…有…”  
“那这种情况持续多久了？”  
缘一发现岩胜的眼睛更湿润了  
岩胜不甘心地开口：“两年…嗯…两年左右。”  
鉴乳师双手放下对岩胜严肃地说  
“因为第一次出现男性圣乳，女性圣乳一般这个时候已经产乳了。不能产乳的我们会用人力将它吸出来…”  
鉴乳师的话还没说完就被岩胜赶了出去  
“滚出去！”  
岩胜也想把缘一赶出去，却被缘一反压在被上。  
“岩胜阁下…”  
“出去，无令莫进。”缘一瞥了眼外面的人，命令他们把门关上。  
“是的，缘一阁下。”  
岩胜突然暴起想继续赶走缘一  
几招过后岩胜仍被缘一压在被子上，岩胜咬住缘一右手，尖利的牙齿把手腕咬出丝丝血来  
缘一像是没有感受到痛处似的  
仍然面无表情地跟岩胜说话  
“兄长大人，现在屋子里除了我们没有任何人，”  
岩胜睁开眼睛瞪着缘一，他松开咬着缘一的嘴想张开说话，却被手腕塞住，发不出任何字眼  
“唔！”  
缘一将岩胜的身体摆正  
“兄长大人如果不想要任何人接近你的话，我可以代为效劳。我不会伤害你的。”  
岩胜抬头看了缘一，留下了这些天的泪水，然后被缘一擦去  
缘一感受到自己受伤的手腕被舌头仔细舔舐，跟尖锐的牙齿不同，舌头仿佛带着确认的意思将岩胜不想说的话传递出来。  
唔，奇怪的感觉  
缘一想，然后左手拉开岩胜的衣服  
“失礼了，兄长大人。”  
缘一像是婴儿一开始找不到食物，在岩胜的怀里蹭了一下  
毛发蹭过皮肤让岩胜觉得痒痒的，让他心中的胆怯又跳了出来  
岩胜想要再次开口制止缘一，缘一却找到他的目标  
湿润的东西包裹住岩胜的左乳，紧接着一个粘稠的东西舔上乳尖  
是缘一的舌头  
岩胜想  
他还感受到缘一的牙齿在轻碰着自己的乳晕  
然后猛地一嘬  
“唔！！！”  
缘一放开自己的右手手腕  
“兄长大人要是感觉难受就说出来，我会轻一些。”  
混蛋啊！！  
岩胜感受着缘一继续吸吮着自己的左胸，左手抚上自己的右胸，揉搓着胸口  
“唔…啊…不…哈…别咬啊…”  
岩胜用手捂住自己的嘴，在胸口的刺激下感觉下体有些微动，他抬起膝盖想把缘一顶出去  
“唔！不…不…！啊哈…别…”  
右胸的手在往下走，穿过岩胜的睡裤来到情动之地  
然后握住上下揉搓  
“缘一…别…啊哈…放…放开…松手啊…滚…”  
缘一松开嘴，正视着岩胜，说着自己的见解。  
“兄长大人，我看您这里有反应，不出来不太好。”  
岩胜用手挡住双眼  
“滚…滚啊…你…你给我…出去…唔…”  
缘一看着岩胜态度有些软下来，低头继续吮吸着他的胸部，左手依旧在揉搓岩胜的关键部位。  
“啊…啊哈…嗯…”  
岩胜想把腿夹起来，却被缘一的身体挡住，只能紧夹着缘一的腰，仿佛这样能缓解上下的刺激。  
紧接着岩胜又发出高昂的尖叫声。  
“唔啊啊啊啊！”  
缘一按了按上端感觉流出的液体变多了，而且岩胜的胸脯在一上一下的大喘气  
“哈…别…别摸了…求你…呜”  
岩胜的嘴里传来一阵阵的呜咽声，缘一并没有停下手里的速度，而是加快了。嘴里不止吮吸着乳头，还用牙齿碰撞给岩胜更强烈的刺激感。  
最终在岩胜再一次高昂的尖叫中，下体泄了出来，双乳也喷涌出淡黄色的液体  
左乳的液体被缘一全部吮吸下肚  
有点腥咸，又有点甜，是缘一喜欢的糕点的味道。  
一时间屋子里只有岩胜的喘息声跟缘一的吞咽声。  
05.  
“唔，中等。”鉴乳师喝下装着岩胜乳汁的碗，对岩胜说到。  
“微甜，因为是初乳，味道还有些发涩。里面蕴含的能量也不多，不过还是达到了平均水平，后面还是有提升空间的。”  
鉴乳师放下碗继续说：“岩胜阁下，现在请你多挤出几碗来，我会让其他剑士品尝。看看哪个剑士能够认可你。”  
岩胜恨不得把头垂到地板上，恨不得立刻找个洞钻进去  
但是打小的教养让他不得不直视鉴乳师，颤抖地答应一切要求  
“…是…”

缘一那边面前摆着四个装满着乳汁的碗，对面是四个环肥燕瘦的女子，娇羞地等待着他宣布自己的绑定圣乳是哪个。  
缘一看着眼前的碟子，空气中荡漾着一股甜腻的奶味，想起昨天吸吮兄长的乳汁  
虽然开始很涩，后面渐渐变得香甜，跟小时候吃过的奶糕一样，自己也忍不住将左乳的乳汁全部吞下  
本来缘一的睡眠状况是想睡就睡，但昨天晚上缘一很久才入睡，甚至想去找岩胜玩游戏【不过忍住了】  
“阁下？”看起来年长一些的女孩提起勇气叫了一声。  
“嗯？”  
“那个…那个缘一阁下，”女孩吞了吞口水，“请问这些乳汁让您不满意吗？”  
缘一盯着眼前四个碗，然后轻抿了一下  
“太甜，腻。”缘一如是说到。  
“啊…啊那个缘一阁下，”女孩不好意思地问，“哪个里面的能量您更满意呢？”

能量？  
缘一回想刚刚的感觉，除了甜腻以外没有什么感觉  
以前听人说书提到的血脉膨胀，让人抖擞这种感觉都没有  
缘一舔舔嘴角  
他还是想念兄长的乳汁  
还想再次——

岩胜看着眼前的碗  
家里给他挑选了五个‘适合’他的剑士  
他需要提供五分乳汁供人品尝  
他自己挤了两碗就再也挤不出东西来  
这倒是比练剑难  
练剑练到最后只有痛、只有累  
但是挤乳  
还没有自己练剑时长的十分之一  
乳头已经发酸  
手指一碰就全身发软

“唔…”岩胜给自己规定的‘休息时间’过去了，他又抬起手来尝试挤出乳汁

“兄长大人。”  
“啊！？？”  
岩胜突然发现缘一不知道什么时候来到自己面前，眼神直勾勾地盯着自己——  
盯着自己——  
盯着乳头看

“混蛋！”  
岩胜直起身来给缘一一拳，然后被缘一拉过来趴在他身上  
“哐当。”  
桌子被打翻，五个碗也掉在地上  
碗里的液体也洒在榻榻米上  
岩胜坐在缘一身上想继续用拳，双手却被缘一抓住  
“哐当。”  
缘一把岩胜拉到身下，顺便把倒在地下的桌子踢远  
“兄长大人是不是要给别人提供乳汁？”  
缘一居高临下地询问，他看着岩胜的双眼渐渐发红  
“你这个…混蛋，唔。”  
岩胜闭起左眼，缘一在沿着轮廓舔舐  
“兄长大人，你不用提供了，我会让你成为我的专属。”  
缘一的舌头一直往下划  
直到左胸

舌尖轻轻地画了一圈，又转向右边  
“起来啊…混蛋…”  
缘一将右乳含在嘴里，确定含过的地方被舔过之后起身开口  
“兄长大人…左乳昨天被吸过了…”  
缘一的右手摸上左乳，轻缓地揉搓  
“好像吸狠了，有些红肿，兄长大人今天还痛吗？”

岩胜咬着左手，不做声  
缘一的左手继续往下划  
“唔！”  
岩胜的脆弱之处再次被缘一抓住  
仿佛回味昨天的感觉一样，只是触摸，那处便微微抬头，前端泪流不止

“混蛋…啊哈…放开…”  
缘一仍然揉搓着左手之物，就像他每天抚摸着岩胜给他做的笛子  
这次岩胜泄得比上次快  
缘一看着左手被白灼的液体包住  
岩胜的胸部也开始渗出白色液体  
“兄长大人，恕我无礼。”  
缘一含住右乳吸吮  
因为岩胜今天已经挤压过，缘一吃到的并没有多少  
“啊哈…”  
岩胜右手穿过缘一的头发，想要把缘一的头提起来  
“啊哈…好了…你…你出去…”  
缘一看着岩胜左乳被自己挤压出的乳汁，说  
“兄长大人，还有右乳…”  
“滚出去！”  
06.  
岩胜成了缘一专属的圣乳  
但是岩胜并不跟随缘一出去对抗恶鬼  
反而在家里呆着

缘一本身实力强大，也不用别人辅助  
对他而言，岩胜只是他回继国家的动机  
虽然岩胜不跟着去猎鬼有些无聊  
但他会立刻完成任务，回家缠着岩胜，直到下次任务发布

一直缠着岩胜，缘一心里也有些烦恼  
缘一并不是每次无伤回归  
有时候受了重伤  
需要安抚的时候…

“兄长大人的乳汁不够多啊…”  
缘一对鉴乳师说了这个烦恼  
“嗯…以往女性圣乳也有这个情况…”  
鉴乳师闭眼抽烟停顿了一下  
许久没有听到想要听到的话，鉴乳师偷偷睁开左眼瞄了一下，发现缘一面无表情地看着自己  
“女性圣乳乳量多一部分是因为她们胸大，胸大了就能蕴藏更多的乳汁。也不是没有那种贫乳乳汁多的，那种的圣乳一般都是绑定圣乳，跟绑定剑士的关系都很好的。”  
鉴乳师感慨了一下，“缘一阁下跟岩胜阁下虽然是绑定的，但是关系并没有那么好，听下人说岩胜阁下很讨厌缘一阁下。”  
“我没有被兄长大人讨厌。”(▼-▼)  
缘一立马接话  
鉴乳师噎了一下  
“怎么样搞好关系呢？”  
缘一继续发问  
鉴乳师猥琐地笑了两声  
“这世界上什么关系最稳定？是夫妻！一开始那些贫乳圣乳跟剑士关系不好的，但是，嘿嘿，床头吵架床尾和。”  
(▼-▼)  
“诶诶诶，缘一阁下也是到知事的时候了。”鉴乳师敲了敲手里的烟筒，“在下就做一回恶人，这是东方来的辟火图，在东方火的很，要不是没有一些手段，这东西就到不了我这里了。”

缘一拿着一本龙阳图谱回了自己的寝室

晚上  
岩胜坐在自己寝室前的庭院里雕刻木头，突然看到有人过来，赶紧把东西塞到寝室里  
“兄长大人。”  
缘一站在岩胜屋前敲了敲墙  
“直接进来，真是的，又没有锁门。”岩胜检查了一下回头对缘一恶狠狠地说  
“兄长大人，我从鉴乳师那里…”  
“知道了知道了！”  
岩胜打断缘一的讲话  
“反正最后都会如你所愿！”  
然后岩胜往床上一躺  
“兄长大人”  
缘一脱鞋进去，压上去

？  
岩胜心里发虚  
怎么和平时不一样？  
怎么…  
我怎么跟缘一面对面？

缘一看着身下的人  
说出那句让岩胜厌恶的话

“兄长大人，恕我无理。”  
然后低头亲了下去

一开始是嘴对嘴  
岩胜想扭头逃避又被掰回去  
下巴被紧捏不让牙齿紧闭

舌头…舌头进来了！  
岩胜把舌头往后缩，想躲避碰触  
缘一并没有追击，反而是舔舐岩胜的口腔  
舌头再怎么退也退不回喉咙去  
有时两个舌头相撞，缘一就把舌头缠上去，然后岩胜躲避，缘一继续舔舐口腔壁  
“嗯…嗯…哈…嗯嗯……”  
唾液从岩胜的嘴角流下，然后流进衣服里

“哈…哈…哈哈…嗯…”  
一吻结束，岩胜喘着粗气，缘一顺着流下的唾液吸吮着

“哈…你…你要干什么…”  
有只手隔着衣服在岩胜股间揉搓  
“唔…啊…”  
缘一没有回答，反而轻咬着岩胜的喉结  
“哈…哇啊…”  
缘一的手顺着股间划  
岩胜加紧双腿，然后瞪大了双眼  
缘一不知道为何摸到了PY，并插入一指  
“啊！出去…不行！”  
岩胜想起身推开缘一，却被欺身压了下去  
嘴巴被堵上，缘一亲吻着岩胜  
PY的手指已经加到两个  
“哈…嗯嗯啊…”  
岩胜说不出任何话，双手只能抓着缘一的胳膊任人宰割  
“兄长大人，请忍耐一下。”  
岩胜感受到后面又挤进一根手指，然后自己的右乳又被一双大手蹂躏  
“不…那里…不…嗯！”  
岩胜突然变声，股里的三指不再是静止不动，反而抽插起来  
“啊啊啊！”  
缘一碰触到一个地方，岩胜尖叫起来，全身颤抖，眼里也有泪珠在打转。  
“那里…啊！不行！放开…缘一…唔…嗯…放开啊…”

缘一抽出手指  
岩胜躺在地上颤抖，然后被缘一拉起来  
两人位置交换，缘一在下，岩胜骑在缘一腰上  
“兄长大人，请抬一下臀…”  
岩胜左手在榻榻米上，右手在缘一胸前，听话地支撑起身体，把臀部抬高  
然后缘一两个手握住臀部，不断揉搓，PY在拉扯之间暴露在空气中  
“啊…哈…等等…唔…不…嗯…”  
岩胜感到缘一在调整自己的位置，然后双手把臀部往下拉，py被撑到极限，岩胜也跟着往下坐  
“啊啊啊！！！！”  
有东西插了进去，比刚刚的三指还要粗，娇嫩的肉壁被撑大，然后被毫不留情地摩擦  
“啊啊啊！！！等等！啊哈…停下…”  
岩胜支撑不住发抖的上半身，趴在缘一身上  
又被缘一按到在地上，脸朝下，体内的肉棒也跟着旋转  
“啊啊啊啊！！！”  
岩胜一直想夹紧的双腿此时与地面呈三角形，臀部翘起接受着缘一的抽插  
缘一啃食着岩胜的脖后颈，一只手揉搓着岩胜的胸部，另一只安抚着不断流泪的脆弱之处  
在三重快感下，岩胜泄了出来，双乳也喷汁而出  
缘一没有在意，抱起岩胜，抵在墙上继续抽插

“啊…不行…不行了…呜…停下…啊…求你…哈…混蛋…嗯”  
缘一听着怀里岩胜的求饶，露出了笑容  
“兄长大人真是可爱…”缘一亲吻着耳后，在耳边轻语，“骂人骂来骂去就这一句…”  
缘一左手支撑着岩胜，右手摸到岩胜股间又揉搓被撑的平摊的PY  
“嗯…兄长大人…你这里好紧…”  
“嗯…啊哈…”  
“唔…兄长，放松…”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
一道水柱喷向内里，岩胜高扬起头颅想要逃离这刺激感，腰部却被缘一固定在原处  
脆弱之处再次膨胀，又一次泄了出来

“哈…啊哈…”  
岩胜坐在缘一怀里等着力气恢复  
耳边是缘一的气息  
双乳被双手包裹住  
“好浪费啊…我还没喝过…”  
缘一靠在岩胜肩上抱怨  
“起开”  
岩胜挣扎着从缘一怀里起身  
想把肉棒拔出来

异物从穴内拔出发出清脆的响音，体内的JY顺着大腿流下  
岩胜整理着身上的衣服，对缘一说  
“你出去，我要睡了”  
缘一起身把岩胜拦进怀里  
“兄长大人，如果不清理的话会很难受的。”  
“我自己能清理…唔…”  
胸部又被手揉搓，岩胜腿发抖往下坐去，被缘一捞在怀里  
“兄长大人，你身体不支持你自己去清理。”  
岩胜用手挡住眼  
“那就…拜托你了…”  
07.  
洗漱的木桶有些小  
哪怕是两个青少年坐在里面也有些挤  
“唔…”  
岩胜想要离缘一远一些，双手扶着木桶，皮肤紧贴着木头  
不是冰冷的，木头反而被水蒸气蒸的热乎乎的  
“缘一…？”  
岩胜还没感受什么就被缘一拉起来，换了个位置  
他现在和缘一面对面，自己岔开腿坐在缘一的腿上  
“兄长大人…”  
“…不用用尊称了…”岩胜低头看着缘一的耳饰，“毕竟未来继国的继承人是你…我…唔…”  
又，又被亲了  
岩胜之前还没仔细看到缘一近距离的样子，这次倒是静下心来把缘一脸细扫一遍  
“嗯…嗯…”  
上颚又被舔了  
岩胜漫不经心地想  
缘一头上的胎记好像也变红了…

“唔！”  
还不能完全闭拢的地方又被插进两指  
“兄长…请忍耐一下…”  
我有好好地在忍耐啊  
岩胜上齿咬着下唇，隐隐约约感觉到嘴里传来一丝血腥味  
无论是练剑的时候手脚都被划破…  
无论是自己独自睡的时候被鬼怪故事吓到睁眼到天亮…  
无论是看到自己再怎么也追赶不上你…  
“缘一…嗯…唔！”

肉壁被双指撑开，有水流进来  
紧接着手指在体内抠索着  
敏感的肉壁被粗糙的指腹划过，刺激感让岩胜颤抖不已

“嗯…哈…轻…轻点…唔…”  
嘴唇再次被缘一含住，下唇被包裹在内，咬伤的地方被舌头温柔地舔舐着  
“兄长…不要再咬了…”  
“啊哈…哈…”  
手指在体内不断深入，然后旋转  
“嗯！”  
岩胜捂住嘴不让呻吟声出来  
“呼…”  
缘一的呼吸声就在下面，被热气环绕的身体原本不会感受到其他的热量  
但是缘一呼出的气比热蒸汽还要炽热  
“缘一…”  
左乳又被含在嘴里，没有吮吸，只是用牙齿轻咬  
根部又开始直立起来，有热流顺着小腹往下，岩胜突然有了生理需求  
“缘一…啊哈…停下…嗯…停下呜…”  
岩胜想把缘一推开起身  
体内的手指却跟着身体一起往上走，然后一顶…  
“啊啊啊啊！！！”  
岩胜崩溃地看着这一切  
原本洁净的温水被染上白色…还有黄色…又很快消失不见仿佛融为一体  
空气中弥漫着一股尿·骚味……


End file.
